Casey Gives Thanks
by Wepdiggy
Summary: A short Casey-centric Thanksgiving piece. Maybe a little corny, but that's what the holidays are for, right? Please read and review.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck._

_A/N: Okay, so I wanted to do a Thanksgiving piece since we don't have a Thanksgiving episode this year, and this is all I could come up with. Nothing too substantial, and maybe it's a little cheesy, but that's what holidays are about, right? Hope you enjoy it, and please review. Thanks!

* * *

_

**Chuck and Morgan's Apartment  
Echo Park, California  
November 26, 2009**

"I'm thankful to have all my friends here, this fine Thanksgiving," Morgan said loudly. "Especially you, my Ellie," he continued, hugging the brunette woman.

"I would thank you to get your hands off of me, Morgan!" Ellie shouted.

"But Ellie, I'm single now! It wouldn't be cheating!" Morgan answered emphatically.

"And I'm married!" Ellie replied, holding up her left hand to show her rings.

"So you're saying that if you weren't –"

"I'm saying nothing!" Ellie cut him off. Then turning to Chuck, who was snuggled on the couch with Sarah, "Remind me again why Morgan is here for _our_ Thanksgiving?"

Without taking his eyes off the television, Chuck replied. "Remind me again why we're having Thanksgiving here and not at your new, big, beautiful condo? Morgan lives here now, remember?"

Ellie growled.

"Fine, I'll tell him to back off. You're starting to sound like John," Chuck said before leaving the room.

That comment caused Ellie a moment of pause. "Where _is_ John?" she asked Sarah.

* * *

**Meanwhile across the courtyard…**

Casey sat in his recliner, a fresh bottle of single malt at his side, a can of tuna in his hand, and a retrospective on Ronald Reagan in the DVD player.

The moron was under Walker's watch for the day, giving Casey a chance to relax and enjoy the holiday.

There were many things that Casey was thankful for this year. He was thankful that he hadn't lost any more appendages thanks to the idiocy of his charge. He was thankful that they had the Ring, the organization that had infiltrated Casey's special ops unit and killed six Marines, on the run.

Casey was thankful that Ronald Reagan had once been president. He didn't know where the country would be at this point without those eight glorious years two decades previous.

He was thankful that he didn't have to listen to Bartowski and Grimes that day. The dynamic duo of retardery had nearly driven the veteran spy insane with their pointless talks about everything under the nerd sun.

He was strangely thankful for Intersect 2.0. True, it meant that he still had to watch out for Chuck, but at least now Chuck could watch out for himself to a degree.

He was thankful for Scotch. Oh, how he was thankful for Scotch. Any time his teammates started going on about their lady feelings, or any time Grimes started up a conversation about a sandwich, or any time anything in life got to be too much, Scotch was always there for him.

Yes, John Casey had a lot to be thankful for. And he was alone on another holiday, true, but that was fine. He could deal with loneliness. Really, he could.

Suddenly a there was a knock on his door, pulling Casey from his drunken stupor. He put down his glass, paused his DVD, held his gun by his side, and went to see who'd come calling.

It was Walker and Bartowski.

"What do you want?" Casey asked gruffly, throwing the door open.

"Well," Chuck said, then he stalled.

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us for dessert," Sarah said, picking up where Chuck had left off.

"Why would I want to do that?" Casey growled.

"Because it's Thanksgiving!" Chuck said emphatically. "This is supposed to be a time for family and friends."

"Well you're not my family or my friend," Casey said, and he tried to slam the door, but Sarah was having none of it as she stuck her foot in the frame to keep it open.

"John Casey, you will be coming back to Chuck's apartment to eat and hang out," she said, leaving no room for argument.

"Or what?" Casey asked.

"Or I'm going to kick your drunk ass, and you're still going to go," Sarah replied.

Reluctantly, Casey turned off his television and moped back over to the door. He really had to sell that he didn't want to go with them, but deep inside, Casey had to admit that he was thankful for one more thing: He was thankful for Chuck and Sarah, two people who actually cared about him. He was thankful to have real friends in his life.

* * *

_A/N: Happy Thanksgiving! You guys are awesome. Peace. _


End file.
